


If you love me then don't leave me

by Lana_Fair



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: ABO Universe, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Masato is an omega too and is very protective over his sweet bandmate, Otoya is a little minx, Scenting, alpha Tokiya Ichinose, caring Tokiya, gentle Tokiya, heat - Freeform, needy Otoya, omega Otoya Ittoki, will add tags later after I'm done with second part, will contain smut later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_Fair/pseuds/Lana_Fair
Summary: ABO fic I really needed.First chapter: Tokiya makes some stupid decisions that make Otoya suffer. Heat is mentioned and Tokiya is very sweet while taking care of his poor partner.Second: it is steamy. Read the author's note before. I apologize for nothing and will ignore any complains. You knew what you signed up to when you decided to read an abo smut. No summary for this required.





	1. Chapter 1

There were many things in Tokiya’s life he regretted, but this? This could be his biggest regret.

Had he known it would cause this, Tokiya would never confess his love to Otoya. Would never agree to leave a light mark that faded after a month in the juncture of Otoya’s beautiful neck. The red head first asked for a temporary mark after yet another alpha fan tried to rub themselves all over Otoya, trying to mask his sweet scent with their own odor. The time it took Otoya to break free and get to the shower to wash it off was probably the first and only moment when Tokiya was disgusted to be near. The boy then curled up against Tokiya in the bus and didn’t leave his side the whole evening. Tokiya had to admit, his own scent suited Otoya well. Until he realized what time of a year it was.

He scented Otoya right before his heat.

Tokiya had dug his own grave and now had to listen to Otoya’s cries and pleads for Tokiya to come to him. The heat was bad, every first heat after being scented and marked even if temporarily was bad. Masato, a fellow omega who was assisting Otoya, making sure the boy wouldn’t hurt himself, was tense every time he had to leave for new compresses for Otoya’s fevered body. His movements were unlike him and that made Tokiya even more restless. So, when Otoya’s heat finally broke and Masato called him for assistance, Tokiya ran the fastest he ever had.

The room smelled of apples and a stressed omega. The red head was curled on his bed inside what looked like a nest he must have arranged right before or even during his heat. The one Tokiya had seen before being ushered out looked completely different. For one, it consisted of blankets Otoya owned only. Now, Tokiya’s own bed was stripped of everything and accommodated in the nest. Otoya’s nose was pressed against Tokiya’s pillow and his duvet was tangled at his feet. Tokiya felt his heart sink; poor Otoya must have craved his alpha scent so much. He never seemed to want to use Tokiya’s bedding before.

The boy whimpered when Tokiya approached the bed but didn’t move, nose still pressed against the pillow. It wasn’t until Tokiya leaned over him, mindful not to touch the nest, that Otoya opened his eyes and looked at him.

“Hey there.” Tokiya whispered as he petted Otoya’s greasy hair. The boy whimpered again in response, eyes full of unshed tears. It wasn’t the first time he saw Otoya immediately after a heat. Due to his gentle nature Tokiya was asked before to help move Otoya around, but every time the boy was almost as cheerful as usual, if only a little tired. But now? Now Tokiya’s heart broke each time he looked at his tear stained face.

“Tokiya…” Otoya’s voice sounded scratchy and like he was struggling to talk. It must have been the result of all the crying and screaming he did and it did not help Tokiya’s already low self-esteem. He felt like trash, the worst alpha alive.

“Let’s get you cleaned.” Otoya nodded meekly and raised his arms up, expecting to be carried.

“Can I touch your nest?”

“Yeah.” It should concern Tokiya a little more how Otoya answered without missing a beat. His mind focused more on how light he was, probably because of how little had he eaten in the past days. So unlike the Otoya who liked to just throw his entire self at Tokiya randomly, knowing perfectly the other would always catch him. One day, Tokiya promised himself, that one day he wouldn’t just to teach Otoya a lesson. That day was yet to come.

Tokiya tried to ignore everything about Otoya as he carried him to the bathroom. He was always aware Otoya had an attractive body, even with all the curry he consumed on daily basics and overall a bad diet. But, never before Tokiya looked at him like a potential partner – never had a reason to. All his repressed feelings made him subconsciously ignore everything. Now, he suddenly was aware of every little thing about Otoya. That, and the wet substance covering the back of Otoya’s thighs felt way to slippery to be sweat. Tokiya tried very hard not to let his mind drift away.

They entered the bathroom just in time for Masato to finish filling the tub with warm water. Tokiya’s entire shirt got wet as he let Otoya lean back while Masato tried to get rid of the sweat and slick with a shower head. Putting Otoya in this state into the tub would be pointless.

By the time Otoya made it into the tub he seemed to have nodded off. Masato had to move Otoya himself to clean his legs and Tokiya got only a few whimpers as he rubbed the shampoo into the red locks. Without Otoya to fill the space with his chatter they worked in silence. Masato was too tired to attempt even a forced conversation out of sheer politeness. Tokiya could only guess how tough this heat was. If Otoya were to go through it alone… Tokiya didn’t want to even think about it.

“Thank you.” Tokiya said quietly as he brushed his hand through Otoya’s hair. The boy’s eyes were closed; it was probably the first time in days when he could fall asleep peacefully.

“Don’t mention it. I’d never leave him on his own.” Tokiya was really thankful how easily he and Masato understood each other.

“You don’t react to him?” the smell of a fertile omega was strong in the air. Was it anyone else, Otoya would most likely be in danger if an alpha was allowed this close right after his heat. Tokiya was really proud of his resistance.

“If omegas reacted to other omegas we wouldn’t survive long. Not every alpha is like you.”

“An idiot?”

“I meant calm and with enough self-control not to jump a post-heat omega. But, that, too.” It was left unsaid but Tokiya knew Masato was mad with him for scenting Otoya so close to his heat. What Tokiya did was dangerous and it was pure luck Otoya’s heat ended with the best case scenario.

Rinsed out and clean, Otoya yawned, ignoring Masato’s comment about covering his mouth. He woke up somewhere when Tokiya tried to get rid of all the shampoo with just one hand.

“I’m going to get a change of clothes.” Masato said as he wiped his hands dry. Tokiya nodded and focused on getting Otoya safely out from the bath. Otoya didn’t seem too kin about the idea of standing up so Tokiya had to sit him on the stool Masato brought in earlier.

“Tokiya?” Otoya spoke up as Tokiya busied himself with toweling his hair dry.

“Yes?” The red head tucked himself into the towel Tokiya draped over him before continuing.

“I’m sorry I took your things.” Otoya sunk lower into the towel cocoon. Tokiya smiled, couldn’t really help it. The boy was just so cute.

“It’s okay. I don’t mind. If you want you can take them again.” Otoya seemed to perk up at that a little.

“They… helped. I didn’t feel so alone.” He said quietly, making Tokiya’s heart go faster. He never thought it was possible to love someone this much. Seems like Otoya really would never stop to surprise him.

Masato came back with a simple nightshirt. Kind of pointless. From experience Tokiya knew a post-heat Otoya hated having to wear clothes. The nightshirt wouldn’t last long before Otoya was clawing at it to take it off. The boy was already clearly unhappy when Masato pulled it over his head. He pouted cutely as Tokiya thanked Masato for bringing him a new shirt as well to replace the wet one.

A bath did Otoya great but it wasn’t enough to make his legs sturdy enough to walk. Masato must have taken all the soiled pieces of Otoya’s nest while looking for clothes. Tokiya noted as he put Otoya down that most of the things that disappeared belonged to him. Otoya made sure he voiced how disgruntled it made him.

“Can you take over from here?” Tokiya looked away for a moment from Otoya to look at Masato. Just now it hit him how tired the other looked. It made him feel guilty.

“Of course. Thank you, Hijirikawa-san.” Tokiya bowed deeply in hopes it would not only show his appreciation but also that it would hide the shame on his face.

“Take care of him, Ichinose. I’ll head to bed myself.” Masato excused himself and soon Tokiya was left with alone with Otoya. The boy’s hair was still slightly damp but it didn’t seem like Tokiya would be allowed to blow dry it anytime soon. As soon as he sat down on the bed Otoya pulled him inside the nest and curled around him. There was no way he’d be able to plug the hairdryer in like that.

“I really missed you.” Said Otoya as he pressed his face against Tokiya’s abdomen.

“I’m sorry.”

“That was the worst heat ever.”

“That doesn’t help in any way.”

“I’m not mad, you know?” Otoya looked up and smiled. Even when weak his smile was bright just like the sun. “Or, I am that you didn’t come even when I asked so many times.”

Tokiya frowned at that. “You are aware I couldn’t just barge in.” technically, Tokiya could, but that would result in everyone getting pissed at him. He might have ever be deemed potentially dangerous to Otoya. In that case Tokiya wouldn’t be surprised if Shining Saotome himself would ban him from being with Otoya.

Shining… That gave Tokiya an idea.

“I could… I could ask if I could assist you during your next heat.” Otoya’s eyes gleamed at that. All the things he dreamed about could come true!

“You mean as…”

“Instead of Hijirikawa-san.” Otoya groaned. Of course. It was so like Tokiya to offer to look over Otoya instead of just giving him what Otoya needed.

“Or you could make some use of that dick of yours, y’know? So I wouldn’t have to strain my arm.” Tokiya blushed furiously at the prospect. Otoya happily noted he didn’t scrap the idea instantly. That was a good thing. His next heat might be the first in his entire life Otoya would actually look forward to.

 


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shows up extremely late and with no starbucks in hand because she hates hot drinks* here, have some smut.
> 
> Also, before you read. Here, Otoya is an omega on my rules. Thus, no ass children. Otoya has both a dick and a vagina, so there is a place where Tokiya can stick it in and where the baby can later be pushed out from. Simple as that.
> 
> Sorry if my writing is confusing, I wanted to give some focus for the both of them. I hope it's all clear.

Tokiya was... scared.

_Absolutely terrified._

He didn’t think this through. He thought with his dick like a stupid alpha he prided himself in not being. Tokiya saw Otoya, cheeks flushed after a warm bath and smelling _amazing_ and just agreed without thinking about pros and cons.

Otoya’s heat was due any day now and Tokiya just realized how badly he messed up.

Before each heat, Tokiya obediently packed the necessities and moved in with Ren, exchanging rooms with Masato. He never took part in any kind of preparation besides bringing countless bottles of water and food. Never saw Otoya build his nest before.

There he was now, standing in the middle of their shared room, with Otoya trying to find a specific place for a pillow. Apparently, it was very important and crucial and a wrong placement put Otoya in a sour mood. The redhead was getting more and more impatient with each moment, only to chuck said pillow across the room in the next second.

“It’s not working.” Otoya wailed, looking at the verge of tears; Masato warned him preheat omegas tended to be very emotional about trivial things. Building a nest was a huge thing. Building a nest to share with an alpha for the very first time was even bigger. The omega part of Otoya believed he wouldn’t deserve Tokiya to mate with him if he were to build a nest that was anything but perfect.

“You can make it work. I believe in you.” Tokiya tried to sound comforting. Otoya’s lip quivered as he took the pillow from the ground. With little to no thinking, Tokiya grabbed a pillow from his own bed, and adjusted the two inside Otoya’s nest. The boy was watching Tokiya work with big eyes and let out a delighted gasp when he deemed the positioning perfect. Ideal position and height, and the _smell_. Otoya’s most cherished item of the whole nest, the boy decided as he buried his head in the soft pillows.

Meanwhile, Tokiya had a minor existential crisis. Not only was he allowed to watch Otoya create a nest; the omega allowed him to touch the nest before it was done. Tokiya made modifications to Otoya’s nest and the boy not only let him, he was extremely happy with the results. Usually, only mated and married couples shared enough trust to allow such a situation. This… This was unusual to say the least.

At least Otoya didn’t seem to mind it, Tokiya thought. Otherwise the omega would leash out the moment Tokiya touched the nest. He was purring softly, slowly falling asleep before the first wave, cuddled against the pillow from Tokiya’s bed. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

 

* * *

 

Correction. It definitely was bad.

It wasn’t like Otoya completely lost control over his own actions; he knew perfectly well what was happening around him. But, with his heat fevered body, his already bad honesty got too much for Tokiya to handle. It was bad, Tokiya thought as he gripped the doorknob, ready to just bolt out of the room and beg Masato to help Otoya with one more heat. It was too overwhelming for him.

“Tokiya, _please._ ” Otoya sobbed, fat tears falling from his doe eyes. “Don’t leave me.” Tokiya tightened his grip around the doorknob. He couldn’t do it. What was he thinking. He wasn’t ready to be responsible for this beautiful creature, wasn’t ready to care for him and provide with everything Otoya needed.

But… How could he leave him alone? Now? It could cause harm to the both of them. Otoya’s body was already prepared for having a mate, and no lousy toy would now satisfy him. He could be bedridden for days, and take even longer to return to a full health.

A short wail left those pink lips and Tokiya had no idea how he made it so fast to the bed. Otoya’s sweaty skin felt hot against his palms as he cradled his face, placing butterfly kisses wherever he could reach.

“Shhh, Otoya, don’t cry.” Tokiya tried to kiss the tears away as Otoya lost against the bile in his throat and let himself sob freely. “I’m so sorry. You know I’d never leave you, right?” Otoya nodded weakly, another sob making its way past his lips. “I’ve got you, Otoya. I’m here, I’m going to take care of you.”

“I-I’m s-sorry for being s-such a cryb-baby.” Otoya hid his face in Tokiya’s shirt.

“It’s my fault. I’m sorry for making you cry.” Tokiya kissed Otoya’s hair before pushing him back to the nest. Otoya’s landing was soft due to all the cushions and linens the boy managed to fit into the nest. A beautiful nest. Tokiya loved it.

“I promise to take care of you.” Somehow. Tokiya knew how sex worked, and it wasn’t like he and Otoya didn’t take their time to get familiar with their bodies before the heat. It was nice, their fooling around. But, the actual thing terrified him. What if he did something wrong. What if Tokiya lost control over himself and caused a physical harm to Otoya? He’d never forgive himself. Not in a million years, and he’d gladly accept any punishment Masato and Reiji might decide for him. He’d probably deserve much worse.

Otoya scooped up and made himself comfortable in the middle of the nest. His hands were next to his head, showing his submission. _Bullshit_ Tokiya thought. If Otoya were really desperate, he’d take what he wanted long ago. There was nothing truly submissive about him.

The boy looked absolutely stunning. What a perfect omega, and he chose Tokiya, an ordinary alpha. Otoya could have whoever he wanted wrapped around his little finger. Maybe it was a blessing the boy was oblivious to his true potential. Tokiya shuddered at the sheer thought of Otoya consciously using all his charms.

Tokiya stared at Otoya’s body, mouth watering at the sight of belly peeking from under a raised shirt. The boy was a vision, one Tokiya was soon going to mark all over, finally placing his claim. Finally showing the world there was just one person in the entire world who could please Otoya.

“Tokiya?” he shook his head, lost in the thought he didn’t realize how much he was staring. “Aren’t you going to do something?”

“Of course.” Tokiya put his trembling hands on Otoya’s hips, relishing in the way Otoya’s back curved to raise his hips up. Tokiya could feel his heat through the fabric of his boxers. With a sudden wave of bravery, he hooked his thumbs on the rim of the boxers and pulled them down, revealing more of Otoya’s delicious looking skin. The boy let out a moan as Tokiya’s knuckles brushed over his sensitive skin, tracing the v shape of his abdomen until the boxers caught on the bulge. Tokiya stopped for a moment, took a deep breath to anchor himself, and pulled the offending piece of clothing off. His first thought was that Otoya’s cock was… cute. Definitely on the smaller side, as almost all omegas had. And just below it laid the ultimate prize. Otoya’s entrance was beautiful and glistening with slick his body began to produce a few days before the actual heat. Tokiya didn’t think much before diving in and pressing his face against it, the smell intoxicating. Otoya let out a surprised cry and buckled his hips. Tokiya’s breath tickled his skin where his nose was pressed against Otoya’s cock, his mouth dangerously close to where Otoya wanted him, doing nothing. Otoya curled his fingers around Tokiya’s head and pushed him closer, letting out a loud moan when his entrance was kissed. Tokiya kissed like it was Otoya’s mouth, slipping his fingers between the folds to make more room. Otoya’s mind went blank. Nothing else mattered, and he was so _close_ but, suddenly, Tokiya stopped and jumped away as if Otoya’s cunt burned him.

“I… I…” Tokiya stuttered, face red and wet with Otoya’s juices around the mouth, clearly ashamed of himself. “I... apologize, I should have asked for permission, I’m terribly sorry.” He rambled, ignoring the bliss on Otoya’s face his doings caused.

“Tokiya, please.” The boy whimpered, his whole body trembling. Otoya felt hot all over and it wasn’t just because thanks to Tokiya: his heat was there. And it already seemed to affect Tokiya, whose eyes turned into pools of black with a slightest rim of blue. Otoya bit his lip as he took a peek at Tokiya’s crotch and the tent on his pants. He wanted that inside of himself, badly. If the weight of Tokiya’s dick in his hand was enough to send chills over Otoya’s spine when they were fooling around a few days ago, then having it inside would be pure heaven.

Something sparked in Otoya’s mind and, with a grin of a little minx up for mischief, Otoya rubbed his foot against the bulge. Tokiya groaned and hissed at Otoya. The force he used to push the bothering leg was enough to move Otoya up, his bottom dangling in air. Very nice, plump bottom Tokiya wouldn’t mind sinking his teeth in.

Back to the topic.

“Don’t do that.” Tokiya growled, his alpha clearly taking over his actions. Too bad he was fighting against it.

“I’m not doing anything wrong.” Otoya wiggled the foot Tokiya was holding, the position uncomfortable with no support. If Tokiya were so nice and move a pillow under his butt, Otoya would be in a perfect position for Tokiya to fuck him with no strain on their backs. If only Tokiya followed the same logic.

Tokiya let go of Otoya’s leg and yanked his shirt off. He threw it somewhere onto the floor; such a waste, Otoya could use it as an addition to his nest.

“Turn. Ass up.” Tokiya ordered. Otoya shuddered; Tokiya was finally letting his alpha side take over. It wasn’t the first time Otoya has seen his boyfriend behaving in an almost aggressive manner, flashbacks to the beginning of their journey as idols, but it never excited him this much. Until now, alpha Tokiya made Otoya tremble in fear and do everything to please him; a natural reaction of an omega in distress. This side of Tokiya wasn’t shown often but when it did, it was a force to be reckoned with. Otoya knew it and should know better than to refuse.

“No.” key word _should._ Tokiya growled, the sound resonating in his chest, and forced Otoya into the position. It felt extremely _omega_ and Otoya wasn’t sure if he liked it or not. That way he didn’t have much power over Tokiya and he wanted to see Tokiya’s face the first time he’d enter him and oh.

 _Oh_.

Otoya let out a surprised yelp when Tokiya rubbed two fingers against his entrance, wetting them with his slick, before shoving them inside. The boy buckled his hips back, a cry on his lips, trying to get more of the fingers. It was just a hand, Otoya should be used to it, but it felt _different_. Better. His whole body rocked as he moved against Tokiya’s hand, their movements frantic and with no sync. Otoya kept whimpering, the friction too much for him to handle. Was he always this sensitive? When alone, he had to work to get himself to the state Tokiya got him to with just a few thrusts of his fingers.

“Tokiya… Stop _aah_.” Otoya’s back arched, head thrown back as he came with a long moan. He could feel the slick burst out of him, completely covering Tokiya’s hand. It was mind-blowing. Otoya had no idea he could be brought to completion this fast.

Tokiya buckled his hips at the sight of Otoya’s come, seeking friction. His boyfriend felt extremely tight around his fingers, now even more with how he was clenching with an orgasm, his body searching for a knot to latch on. Licking his lips, Tokiya helped Otoya onto his side; the boy’s body was trembling so hard, it was a matter of time before he’d collapse.

Otoya’s face was flushed, his breath labored. He was tossing his legs all over the nest, his muscles still in spasms after his first completion. Tokiya leaned down and kissed his hip, earning a surprised yelp and a shudder from Otoya. He meant for it to be a comforting move but it seemed to excite Otoya. His cock was leaking clear fluid and Otoya made the sweetest noise when Tokiya dipped a finger into the slit.

“Tokiya…!”

“So cute, Otoya. You’re leaking so much everywhere. Do you feel this good already? We haven’t even done anything much yet.” Tokiya teased, finger smearing the fluid over the head of Otoya’s dick.

Otoya took a few gulps of air before answering, his voice shaking. “It’s because… Tokiya’s touching me…” he whined, hands grabbing Tokiya’s fingers and pulling them away from his member. “Your hand… not here…” the boy pushed Tokiya’s hand down towards his entrance.

“Wait.” Tokiya pulled his hand free and tugged at Otoya’s oversized shirt. “Off. I want to see you all.” Otoya nodded and propped himself up. Tokiya had to help him, Otoya’s hands shaking too much to pull the shirt off. With a sigh Otoya laid back down, the air cool against his fevered skin. His chest was flushed and his pink nipples turned into hard buds. It was embarrassing how the sight made Tokiya fumble with his pants a little longer than it was necessary.

Finally, with both of them naked, Tokiya crawled into the nest, leaning over Otoya. The boy moaned as their chests touched, the rubbing stimulating his nipples. Tokiya kissed his lips lovingly, drinking in all the little moans and whimpers. He went down from there, kissing a trail down Otoya’s neck and chest. Tokiya latched himself onto the rosy bud in the same second as his hand trailed down and pinched Otoya’s clitoris.

“Toki-“

“Shh.” The stimulation was so much, too much, but at the same time not enough. Otoya’s pent up body got some release with the first high Tokiya helped him reach, but the second wouldn’t be this easy. Otoya needed something more than Tokiya’s mouth on his chest and fingers inside him, feeling around and scissoring.

“I love you, Otoya.” Tokiya whispered, his breath tickling Otoya’s sensitive skin.

“Me, too. I love Tokiya. So, so much.” Otoya raised his hand that was uselessly lying next to his head and brushed Tokiya’s bangs away. His blue eyes were still pools of darkness. It excited Otoya, to see how much power he had over the usually collected alpha. He clenched down on Tokiya’s fingers, making the other let out an involuntary moan. He could do that around Tokiya’s dick, if only Tokiya were generous enough to finally give it to him.

“Fuck. Fuck, Otoya, I can’t, I have to…” Tokiya rarely swore. When he did, it was a cue to run and hide before Tokiya’s wrath reached the innocent. With Otoya, Tokiya swore only a very few times when the boy messed up _bad_. He could count the times on one hand.

Otoya whimpered in protest when Tokiya pulled his fingers out. He needed to be filled, clenching around nothing was very unsatisfying. Bless Tokiya seemed as desperate as Otoya. He pumped himself a few times to coat with his own precum and Otoya’s slick that gathered around Tokiya’s hand. He seemed painfully hard and Otoya was oh so ready to help him with that. The boy moved his legs to rest on Tokiya’s shoulders, keeping him in place. Making sure the alpha wouldn’t get another ridiculous idea to run away.

Tokiya took Otoya’s hand in his, squeezed, and pushed in. Otoya screamed out at the intrusion, the girth of Tokiya’s cock much more than his fingers. His whole body spasmed at the feeling of finally being filled with something more satisfying than fingers or a toy.

Otoya wouldn’t mind being allowed to get used to the feeling. Tokiya had a different idea, and immediately began to move, setting a pace that had Otoya scream in pleasure. He could feel every little curve of Tokiya’s cock in him as it moved against his walls, the head hitting repeatedly straight into Otoya’s sweet spot. Tokiya was perfect, everything about him was perfect, and Otoya felt like sobbing.

So he did.

The tears on his face didn’t work on Tokiya like they usually did. Tokiya didn’t stop to ask Otoya what happened, didn’t cradle his face in his loving hands. Instead, Tokiya untangled Otoya’s legs from around his shoulders and held them up with one hand, making Otoya’s body turn to the side. The angle was even better if that was even possible. Otoya sobbed, hands attempting to find any purchase to ground him.

Otoya’s tears shouldn’t excite Tokiya as much as they did. They were supposed to make him crazy with worry, not create that weird need to push Otoya more. Make him scream louder, clench more, and finally come with Tokiya inside. The thought of Otoya filled with his cum did things to Tokiya. He felt his knot forming at the base of his cock, and Otoya moaned loudly when it caught onto his rim.

“So good for me… So pretty…” Tokiya hooked Otoya’s legs around his left shoulder, pressing his knees against his chest as Tokiya leaned down for a kiss. Otoya kept moaning and screaming into Tokiya’s mouth, barely responding to Tokiya’s attempt at a French kiss.

“Do you want my knot?” Tokiya whispered right into Otoya’s ear, licking the shell. The poor omega could just nod, his mouth too busy making all those delicious sounds. Tokiya groaned in response and pushed his hips flush against Otoya’s bottom. The knot was swollen, but not thick enough to lock Tokiya in place yet. It entered Otoya over and over again, making him push down, looking for the sensation. His ass began hurt with how merciless Tokiya’s thrusts were, his pelvis hitting Otoya’s bottom over and over again.

“Tokiya… Give it to me…” Otoya breathed out, mind blank with how hard it was to breathe when Tokiya’s thrusts kept knocking the wind out of him. He could only focus on one thing, and that thing was that he desperately needed to come.

“Ask nicely.” Tokiya smirked at the boy, his thrusts slowing down to the point where they were just shallow, lazy movements.

“No. Give it to me.” Otoya buckled his hips to get more of Tokiya inside. Tokiya growled in response, his alpha trying to overpower the boy. It was such an alpha response, it almost made the omega in Otoya want to submit. But, his own desires won over, and Otoya preened at how it seemed to excite Tokiya. Having a mischievous omega who refused to listen wasn’t something every alpha desired.

Good thing Tokiya proved at every step he wasn’t an alpha with the need to have the world at his feet.

Tokiya mouthed at Otoya’s neck as his movements got frantic once again. The boy bit his lip, almost laughing at the thought of Tokiya scolding him for that later as he’d apply balm for his chapped lips. For some reason, Tokiya really enjoyed doing that.

Their lovemaking moved the bed, the bedframe hitting the wall; there would be a chip in the paint for sure. The nest was a mess, all the tossing and kicking Otoya did when the pleasure got too much to handle moved the pillows and even knocked one down, but he didn’t mind. Tokiya’s knot kept getting bigger and bigger, bringing Otoya closer to the edge. The climax took Otoya by surprise when Tokiya made a few last thrusts and came with a grunt, his knot swelling inside Otoya. Tokiya kissed him right then, muffling Otoya’s screams as the boy came, the fluids mixing inside him. He felt so full, it was amazing.

Their bodies spasmed with the strength of their orgasms, neither expecting it to be this powerful. Tokiya tried to even his breathing, taking steady gulps of air. He looked absolutely gorgeous with the flush on his face from the climax and exertion. Otoya felt in that moment he should consider himself lucky to be the only one to ever see Tokiya like that.

He’d make sure to keep it that way.

Otoya watched as Tokiya slowly regained control over his actions, the pupils of his eyes getting back to their original size. One more breath and a blink, and Tokiya, his sweet, caring Tokiya, was back. For a moment he seemed to be in deep shock, all that just happened crashing down on him. He pulled back, looking at Otoya’s body covered in sweat and marks. Otoya hissed as the knot pulled at his entrance. That seemed to wake Tokiya up from any kind of internal shock he was still in.

“Otoya? Oh my God, Otoya, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I lost control. Otoya, please, talk to me.” Tokiya raised a hand and brushed red hair away from the sweaty forehead.

“Tokiya…”

“Yes? Otoya?”

“Shut up. It was amazing but now I need to sleep. You sure know how to fuck someone’s brain out…” Otoya let out a weak laugh, hoping it would calm Tokiya’s nervousness. It wasn’t much, but the shifting Tokiya did to move to support his weight on just one hand were enough to make him pull the knot against Otoya’s rim and that _hurt_.

“Oh… okay. Wait, let me…” Tokiya slipped his hand under Otoya’s back and helped him up. It took some shifting and a few hisses of pain on Otoya’s side, but soon enough they were lying down, Otoya on top of Tokiya. In that position, the pressure of Tokiya’s knot was nice, grounding. Just what Otoya needed to calm his heat down. It was his first heat shared with an alpha, so Otoya didn’t really know how long it might last, but he already felt better than he’d do when alone. His mind was clearer, his desires fulfilled. He was a happy omega and made sure to show that, purring to his heart’s content. Tokiya rumbled in response, the sound reverberating in his chest, making him purr louder.

Otoya nuzzled Tokiya’s collarbone, letting out a contented sigh. “I wonder what’s going to come out from this.”

“Come out?”

“You’re not wearing a condom.” Otoya said in a sing-song voice with a smile on his face, almost as if mocking Tokiya, whose heart stopped to beat for a few seconds. Otoya was right. He just knotted a very fertile omega during what was supposed to be a time with the highest possibility for a pregnancy.

Tokiya fucked up but, somehow, after the initial shock, he couldn’t bring himself to care. A baby with Otoya. That didn’t sound so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, don't forget to leave a kudos if you haven't already and write a comment!


End file.
